particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Administrative Divisions of Baltusia
The Administrative Divisions of Baltusia (occasionally referred to as political divisions) were firmly established with the passage of the Administrative Reform Act of 4452 by Congress, define three levels of subdivisions—States, counties, and districts. It also established legislatures and reformed leadership positions for the aforementioned states. Currently Baltusia has 5 states, and 201 counties. States As stated above, Baltusia is currently divided up into five states, with leadership being granted to a Governor, with a second-in-command being referred to as a Lieutenant Governor. Term limits for Governors are limited to two consecutive terms. Each state also has it's own Senate and House of Legislatures, along with sending 20 Senators to Congress. State of Attano Attano is Baltusia's northernmost state, consisting of 51 counties, having the secondmost of such, being narrowly beaten out by Santiago. Millennia ago, what is present day Attano and Northern Westbrook was once the Rildanorian colony of Nouvelle Canrille. Having a rich lineage to its Canrillaise origins, its remaining influence is especially telling in the architecture of its capital, New Valois (Also called Nouvelle Valois). Despite this, the number of native Canrillaise speakers has shrunken considerably, so much so that the "Attano Canrillaise" aren't included in census records. What remains of Canrillaise is an extremely distorted version, nearly unintelligible to modern speakers. The language in of itself is an interesting curiosity. Aside from its cultural background, the geography of the state boasts numerous rolling hills, and is home to the North Seleyan Mountain Range, which brings tourists far and wide. Towns are often small and thrive off of small business as opposed to the capital, where numerous service providers make their homes. State of Ralston Ralston is Baltusia's most central state, consisting of 24 counties. Most ethnic Baltusians call this state their home, with Luthorian speakers being dominant, due to the state, along with what is present day Westbrook and part of New Egelion being a colony of Luthori. Despite having a piece of the North Seleyan Mountain Range snake westward across the state, most of the land is flat and fertile, making it excellent for farming, which, naturally makes up a large amount of the state's economy. It's largely agricultural-based economy has earned it the nickname "The Breadbasket of Seleya". In the northernmost city of Hallsboro, just a few miles away from the border of Kalistan lies the rest of the state's economy, which mainly consists of industrial operations and oil refining. State of Westbrook Westbrook is Baltusia's westernmost state, of which it partially derives its name from. A large majority of Baltusia's native population makes their home here, along with a significant Dundorfian minority. Hence Westbrook is Baltusia's only trilingual state, with roadsigns and town names being translated into the native languages (Mashcara and Shinjalan), along with Dundorfian. The North Seleyan Mountain range essentially isolates the state's population, as it envelops the eastern side of the state. A popular saying amongst Baltusians is that "Westbrookers" are the happiest people in the country, due to them being so isolated. Aside from this colloquialism, services thrive in the region, mainly in the form of logging and some limited agriculture. Aside from Santiago, Westbrook is Baltusia's secondmost popular tourist destination. State of New Egelion New Egelion has historically been mixed in terms of ethnicities. It is home to many Luthorian Baltusians, but also Egelion Baltusians. The state is home to many domestic service providers, with some calling the state the nation's most busiest in terms of economy. The diversity of services range from newspapers to grocery stores, and even industrial operations along with corporations. Some information providers, namely television news networks and entertainment also make their homes here. The nation's capital, Johnston, District of Dove (D.D.), which also serves as the state capital is located here. State of Santiago The largest amount of ethnic Egelions and Egelion-Baltusians call Santiago their home, along with a large chunk of the Indralan population, although Egelion culture dominates the region, being reflected in the architecture, cuisine, and music. Santiago is known for its white sandy beaches in the small strip of land that opens Baltusia into the Anantonese Ocean. It is the most popular tourist destination amongst foreigners and fellow Baltusians alike. The southernmost regions of the state are tropical in climate, with hot, humid summers and brief winters being the norm. Its economy is heavily reliant on tourism and agriculture, with agricultural exports being mainly oranges and ocasionally peaches.